Dragon Ball Z Comedy
by Goshin1
Summary: This Story Is Most About The Main Characters Of Dragon Ball Z/GT And They Are At The Aracade Store I Got Bored And Kinda Mix This Story With Final Fantasy 8 So It Has Squall, Zell, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, Rinoa And Selphie In It.


-This Story Takes Place On Earth About 4 years After The Majin Buu Battle And Two Weeks After The Ultimacia Battle. Squall Selphie Zell And Rinoa Were All Walking Down The Street Towards The Mall In Satan City-  
Yo Squall What We Gonna Do When We Get To The Mall?  
Whatever.  
HI HI HI!!! I'M HIGH OFF A SPEED AND CRACK!!!  
Squally-Poo! Lets Go Fuck.  
***Squall Looked At Rinoa Then Shook His Head Slowly As They All Walked Into The Mall***  
***Zell Looked Around Seeing Seifer Fujin And Raijin***  
AAHH! SQUALL!! HIDE ME!!  
***Zell Hid Behind Squall As Seifer And His Posse Walked Over***  
Hey Squall Wanna Go Fight!?  
....Whatever...  
? Is That A Yes?  
Whatever  
HI!! I'm HIGH OFF OF SPEED AND CRACK!!!  
***Seifer Looked At Selphie***  
***Selphie Looked At Seifer***  
HI HI HI!!! I'M HIGH OFF OF SPEED AND CRACK!!!!  
WLL U SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!  
***Seifer Took Out His Hyperion And Sliced Selphie's Head Off And Kicked It Out One Of The Mall's Open Windows***  
ITS GOOD!!! ...ya' know  
***Raijin Said Throwing His Arms Into The Air***  
I Gotta Go To The Bathroom  
***Raijin Looked At Squall***  
Yeah Me Too Ya'know.  
***Squall Walked Into the Bathroom And Over To One Of The Urinals Unzipping His Pants And Started To Take A Piss***  
***Raijin Stood Right Behind Squall Looking Over His Shoulder As He Took A Piss***  
***Squall Glanced Over His Shoulder Seeing Raijin***  
WHAT THE HELL! STOP WATCHIN ME TAKE A PISS!!! What Are U Some Kinda FAGGOT!?!?!?!??!  
I'm Not A Faggot Ya'know i Just Like Lookin At Guy's Dicks Thats All.  
***Squall Zipped Up His Pants And Ran Out The Bathroom***  
-Mean While In The Arcade Room-  
***Goten Looked Up At The Blonde Behind The Counter.***  
***Blonde Looks Over And Sees Goten***  
Oh Hello Cutie What Is It I Cant Do For Ya?  
Um Whats That!  
***Goten Points At The TV***  
Its A TV  
What Bout That!?  
***Goten Points At The Cash Register***  
Thats The Cash Register.  
AND THAT!?  
***Goten Points At The Floor Next***  
Sweetie Thats The Floor  
O...Yeah....  
***Trunks Tugs On Goku's Pant Leg***  
GOKU!! I WANT SOME GUM!!  
I'll Get It Later Trunks  
CAN WE GO GET SOME GUM NOW!?  
Not Now  
How Bout Now?  
Not Yet  
What Bout Now?  
No! Not Yet! Later!  
Do U Have Any Gum?  
NO I DONT HAVE ANY GUM!!  
***Trunks Frowned And Kicked Goku Then Turned And Walked Over To The Gohan Who And Been Standing In The Same Spot Not Moving Or Blinking For The Past 5 Minutes***  
Dad!   
What Is It Goten?  
I'm Hungry! I Want A Balloon! I Want A Pony! I Wanna Go To The Zoo! I Want Some Gum! I Want A Puppy! I Wanna Go To Six Flag! I Want Some HotDogs! I Wanna Train! I WANT A TRAIN!!  
I Want Some Candy!  
***Goku Looked At Goten His Right Eye Twitching***  
***Goten Backed Up And Ran Over To Gohan***  
***Gohan Thought To Himself But Not Speaking. Thinking About Vegeta. Vegeta Thinks He's So Bad Fucking Pussy! He Could Kick His Ass Any Time. Fucking Big Forehead Bastard. Cock Sucking Bitch. Grr.***  
***Goten and Trunks Watched Gohan.***  
***Trunks Tugged On Gohan's Pants***  
Gohan Do U Have Any Gum?  
***Gohan Dug In His Pocket And Gave Trunks A Packet Of Fruit BubbleLicious .***  
***Trunks Smiled And Popped About 3 Pieces Into His Mouth***  
***Goten Looked At Gohan***  
I'm HUNGRY!!!  
......  
***Future Trunks Walked Into The Store Along With Krillin And 18***  
***Goku Saw Them Walk In Seeing 18. Then The Little Bald Headed Bastard Next To Him. Dammit Why Did Krillin Get 18!? Why Didn't He Get 18! He Had The lookz He Was Funny And Was In Great Shape! AND EVEN HAD HIS HAIR STILL!!!!***  
***18 And Krillin Looked Around***  
***Future Trunks Walked Over To The Counter***  
***Blonde Saw Trunks And Smiled***  
Hi May I Help U?  
Yes Um Do U Have GTA3 *Grand Theft Auto 3*  
Um No Sorry Just Ran Out  
How Bout GTA3?  
Sir I Said We Just Ran Out  
Yeah But Do U Have GTA3?  
-_-"  
Well?  
***The Speakers Came On In The Store***  
***Trunks And Goten Looked Up***  
***Two Familiar Voices Appeared Over The Speaker***  
Hey Big Bird Whats The Letter For Today?  
Um...Joint?  
Um Big Bird Joint Isn't A Letter Its A Word.  
Oh..  
Ok Whats The Number For Today?  
Um 2 For How Many Joints I Smoked Today!  
***Goku Laughed***  
***Trunks And Goten Started Yelling Joints***  
***Krillin And 18 Had Already Left***  
***Gohan Was Silent And Watching Future Trunks' Ass***  
***Future Trunks Was Still Asking The Blonde About Grand Theft Auto 3***  
-Mean While Out Side A Meteor About The Size Of One Of A 10 Story Building All Around Headed Towards The Mall Crashing Into It Killing Everyone Inside***  
MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!  
***Sephiroth Danced Around The Remains Of The Mall And Shortly After Took A Piss And Shit On Them*** 


End file.
